


You can't be...

by Marmidotte



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Regeneration, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: What's going on at Sarah Jane Smith's place?
Relationships: The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You can't be...

**Author's Note:**

> Because I won’t allow Sarah Jane to die. Also Elisabeth Sladen’s daughter is playing her role for Big Finish, so… 
> 
> Warning, it does NOT completely align with the Webcast, though.
> 
> Also, open-ended, might write more. But I'm not abandoning my other work(s). I just had to empty my brain.

She has had misgivings since the funeral. Oh, she was there, she lurked at the back so as not to make it about herself, but she was there. Only, the closed casket, the fact that Luke looked more weirded out than sad, and a lot of other details have been weighing on her mind. So she decides to make a detour before picking up the fam.

When the Doctor enters Sarah Jane's house aided by her sonic screwdriver, she can hear whispers from the upper floor. Though the woman’s voice is not Sarah Jane’s, she recognises Luke’s and Mr. Smith’s. She creeps forward and up the stairs. Timelords have a very good hearing, but there are limits, so she tries to open the door to hear better.

« But what are we going to do? We should call the Doctor! What if UNIT or Torchwood comes? » his voice is deeper than she remembered. But the worry is clear in it. 

Mr. Smith’s voice, calm and deep, adds his weight. « I concur. I am not equipped to deal with this situation. »

« We can’t call him. You don't understand. He is the last of his kind, and it’s not as if something like… that… that is going to make him happy. » the woman’s voice is tense.

The Doctor frowns. She wishes she could see the people speaking, so much is conveyed by gestures and faces.

A female voice she half recognises answers. « Why? I mean, from what you told us, he might be a bit abrupt in some of his regenerations, but he is never… bad, is he? »

The first woman snorts. « No, but the situation is much different from before. And he didn’t come… »

It is Luke who finishes the sentence. "to the funeral, I know, I know. Sanjay, you haven’t said anything, what’s wrong… err… besides the obvious? »

Oh, his friend, no, wait, his husband. Alright, she has Luke, Sanjay, Rani and a mysterious woman who knows her old self but not her. Well… she should…

« WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? » a woman with a sword, and who apparently knows how to wield it, is in front of her, pointing said sword at her throat.

« Eeeep. Err. Hi? I was... err... » the Doctor is at loss for words. The woman reminds her of someone, but she cannot place her…. oh, wait, she looks like a young Sarah Jane, but with something thrown in too. Focus, focus, focus. Blade at her throat, the Doctor is about to say something when Mr. Smith chimes in. « Sarah Jane, my sensors indicate that this woman is in fact the Doctor. Hypotheses verified at 99.9999%. »

Both woman talk at exactly the same moment « WHAT? » and look at each other from toe to head.

« Are you kidding me??? » says Sarah Jane.

« But, but, but, how??? » says the Doctor.

« Oh. » say Rani, Luke and Sanjay, eyes big as plates.

Some moments later, when Sarah Jane has reshelved her sword, Rani has stopped panicking, and Luke and Sanjay have arranged seats and tea for everyone – and biscuits, the Doctors asked for biscuits – the two woman are talking together on a low tone.

« But, Sarah Jane, I would never ever hurt you for being any kind of Timelord hybrid… Ras….. Time Eternal, you should know I’ve met, created, or being used for several in my lifetime… » she winces and grinds her teeth as she says that. 

Sarah Janes suspects a long story behind that, but does not want to press her friend for more, not now, not when she looks that distraught. « I… well… yes… but… I … » the journalist is for once speechless.

« All right, hug time. » mercurial as ever, the Doctor envelops Sarah Jane in a bear hug. « And now you tell me all you know about your regeneration, and we’ll sort you out. »

Sarah Jane is still shaky, but the trust the Doctor – a woman, that is wonderful – has in her is so heartwarming that she tells her story with some interjections from the younger ones, some clarifications from Mr. Smith, and countless hypothesis from the Doctor…


End file.
